


Цветок базилика

by Dekstroza, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2019; спецквест [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Таша не верит в приметы. Или?..





	Цветок базилика

  
Таша не верит в приметы. Вот еще! Все эти черные коты, перебегающие дорогу по четным четвергам, или женщины с пустыми ведрами, попадающиеся навстречу, ей нипочем. Она сама может так дорогу перебежать — мало не покажется. А пустое ведро — вообще предрассудки и дикость. Вот Тони, бредущий навстречу с пустой кофейной колбой, это да, это не к добру. А все остальное — суета сует и томление духа.   
  
Или взять то поверье, с базиликом, про которое в детстве твердила маленькой Таше Анна. Мол, зашьешь в подол любимому цветок базилика и вовек он не покинет тебя. Будет любить так, что кровать проломится и все соседки белой завистью изойдут. А кто черным глазом посмотрит, на того своя управа есть, наклони головку, шепну.   
  
Анне Таша верила. Больше только маме, Джарвису и Тони. Только никак не могла понять — зачем ей какой-то любимый, если есть Тони, который всегда рядом. Но коллекцию сортов базилика на всякий случай завела.   
  
И уж сколько она их за жизнь перепробовала: лимонный и фиолетовый, коричный и душистый, даже черный и красный достала. В любое время года в комнате Таши можно было найти горшки, благоухающие нежно-ванильным с перечной ноткой, лимонным или сильным камфорно-гвоздичным ароматами. А на кухне всегда было полно пакетиков как с вполне очевидными надписями «Тонус», «Любимый», «Взрыв», так и с более загадочными «Осмин» или «Зеленый василек». Только вот любовь ко всем, кроме Тони, всегда выходила какой-то одноразовой. Как баночка базиликового меда. Вроде интересно, необычно, но съешь — и как не бывало.   
  
Тони только улыбается на это. Уж он-то точно знает, что базилик — не ерунда. Томатный суп с базиликом, суп из авокадо с ним же, паста с базиликом и баклажанами, салат с базиликом, черри и креветками, капрезе с базиликом и даже базиликовый хумус — все у Тони выходит легко и играючи. Для единственной сестренки он готов делать все эти и многие другие блюда в любое время дня и ночи. Не пропадать же выращенной ею свежей траве?   
  
А то, что на наплечнике брони Таши, изнутри, лично им выбит цветок базилика, об этом никому знать не обязательно. Любовь — она такая. Странная штука. Не знает границ, плюет на предрассудки. Окрыляет и заставляет творить безрассудства.   
  
Но если Таше хорошо, кто в праве Тони осудить?


End file.
